Poisoned Potion
by Clara Grey
Summary: Mahine Merla Goizeder Cruz and her friends are going to London's anime convention. Next to the convention, they saw a big mansion and was curious about it. They heard a legend that is probably true, Mahine touched the potion on a table and suddenly fell into the darkness along with her friends. When they woke up, Undertaker was right in their face. What mystery is it this time?
1. Chapter 1: Poison, Day 1

**Hey guys! I know that it seems like I dropped OHSHC, well if you thought of that, then you're right. There are simply a few reasons why, but I'm too embarrassed to say (hehe…XD). As of this story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler in any shape or form, except for my OCs. All rights belong to Yana Toboso-sensei.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Poison, Day 1**_

My name is Mahine Merla Goizeder Cruz. I am thirteen years old and 177 centimeters tall, yeah, I know I'm pretty tall for my age. I have straight, knee-length, obsidian-colored hair and teal-colored eyes.

Just a day ago, my mother, friends, and I arrived at London, England. My mother is here for business while my friends are here to go to an anime convention called London Film and Comic Con.

"Merla! Will you hurry up!?" one of my friends called to me in English.

"Wait! I'm trying to put on my Undertaker hat!" I called out to my friend. I finally stuffed the Undertaker hat from Black Butler, my favorite character and anime and manga, on my head.

I was dressed as Undertaker while my friends were dressed exactly the same as me.

"Let's go,"

We walked out of the hotel and walked towards the convention.

There was something that caught my eyes.

"Hey, what is that big mansion next to the convention?" I asked my friends while pointing at the mansion.

"You're right, I wonder what it is," my friend, Trix said.

There were a lot of people whispering together in front of the mansion.

"Did you know that there is a legend attached to this mansion?" a woman asked.

"Yeah, I heard the story of the legend before. There was a noble and he had two servants, a champion and a necromancer. They once lived in this mansion. At that time, humans and magicians amd magic users co-existed. The noble suddenly had a twist in his thinking, he started to despise magicians and magic users, and because of this he ordered the champion to kill the necromancer. Before the necromancer died, the necromancer placed a potion with red liquid inside somewhere in the mansion where only a certain person can find it. After the necromancer was killed, there was a war between magicians or magic users and humans, since the champion is good at everything, he killed all the magicians and magic users, but died too. After magicians and magic users disappeared, humans hunted. One day, the noble's daughter found the potion and drank it because it looked delicious to her, and she was thirsty. The noble's daughter said that she started to feel weird. Nobody knew that the noble's daughter drank the potion, nor did they know what would happen if they touched the noble's daughter. If anyone touched the noble's daughter, the world would be in pieces. But the noble didn't know any of this, he hugged his daughter and the world was in chaos. However, after the noble's daughter drank the potion, the liquid and the bottle did not disappear, so in other words it did cannot be destroyed. A newborn magician came out of the potion like how Athena came out of Zeus's head, like in some myths, and repaired the world. In the modern world, this mansion contained a potion with liquid inside," a man said.

I turned to my friends. "Do you want to go in and take a look at the potion?"

Trix and Jeanette's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy? Do you think we can go in even?" Jeanette asked,

"Sure, why not? It said you can visit it on the door," I said pointing at the sign on the front door.

"Okay fine, we'll go. But if you get us into trouble it'll be your fault Merla," Trix said.

I smiled and hopped into the mansion.

We got a map around the mansion and we went to where the potion was placed.

I opened the door to where the potion is and there wasn't anyone around. The place wasn't welcoming either, I had a feeling that I will get myself into a very bad situation.

"I think we should leave, there isn't anyone here," Jeanette said pulling on my sleeve.

"Nah, people probably will come and visit this place later," I said pulling up my jacket since Jeanette is pulling it off. "I want to touch the potion," I said.

"Are you sure about that? What if we get caught?" Trix asked nervously.

"Guys! Nobody said we can't touch it can we? Besides the legend didn't say anything about destroying the world when you touch it," I said.

"Fine then, you'll touch it and we'll be right behind you," Trix said hugging Jeanette's arm. "I agree," Jeanette said.

"Fine then, let's go!" I said happily.

We walked up the stairs and there was a table, there was a potion on the table placed nicely. Surprisingly, the liquid is seemingly frozen.

I touched the potion and it didn't move.

"The liquid is fro-," I was cut off by a sudden movement from the ground. I looked down and there were cracks.

"Wh-WAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the ground left me.

My friends grabbed my hands and tried to pull me up, but they fell in too from my weight.

Soon, we were in the eternal darkness, and I felt something bad is going to happen soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I own the legend and the mansion next to the convention. This is a real convention held in London, England at July 5-7, 2013! If any of you are going, tell me what you did if you want to ^_^. Oh yeah, do you guys think I'm going a bit too fast?


	2. Chapter 2: Poison, Day 1 (Cont)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler in any shape or form, except for my OCs. All rights belong to Yana Toboso-sensei. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Poison, Day 2**_

"Ow," I said rubbing my head.

"My, my, what is this?" a voice said in a raspy tone. I looked up and saw someone wearing everything exactly like Undertaker.

My eyes widened. "You… are," I said slowly.

"Maybe if you tell me why are you here, or is a for a coffin, then I'll tell you who I am, and maybe a little about myself~" he said

_He sounds exactly like Undertaker, maybe he is or maybe he's not. Right now, I need to know how the hell did I got here._

I looked around me and there were coffins everywhere. Suddenly and idea came to me. "Sir, do you know what date is today?" I asked. "And why would I tell you that?~" he asked. I got irritated, "Well maybe because I can trade the answer for a joke?" He laughed in a creepy way. "Well then, if you say it like that, I will mind as well help you with whatever you need~". "Thank you," I said. "Today is July 5, 1888~" he said._  
_

My jaw dropped. _How the hell did I arrive in the past just touching a freaking potion?! Now talking about potion, does the potion have a connection to this world or is it something else? Maybe I can figure this all out if I stay here._ My frustration remained in me. "No way in hell I would ever believe that!" I said. "Hell... hehe. How interesting, if you wouldn't believe this, you either came from the future or has slept for many days," he said. "I wonder how hell is like, maybe if I sent you down using _him_, and then get you back up, I will get an answer."

_No doubt, this is the Black Butler world and he's Undertaker, my everlasting idol is standing in front of me._

Behind me, Trix and Jeanette were still on the floor. I shook them awake. "Guys, wake up," I said.

Trix and Jeanette moaned a little and got up. "What is it? Is it already morning?" Trix asked.

I gave Trix an annoyed look. "No, we arrived at the B.B world,"

Trix and Jeanette's eyes widened. "No kidding?" Jeanette asked. "Nope," I said.

"I'll tell you everything about us if you let us borrow some clothes, oh yeah and the promised joke," I said as I looked at Undertaker.

"Fine the, I look forward to it~" Undertaker said and left the room full of coffins.

* * *

_**5 minutes**_** later~**

"So you are saying that you guys are from the future?" Undertaker asked. "Yes," we answered together.

"Interesting, and you got here when you touched the potion at a big mansion you say?" he asked. "Yes," I said.

"I would like to ask you if you can tell me if there is anything wrong with this world lately, I would be very happy if you actually answered it," I said and I tightened my fists. "Hehe, you shouldn't be asking me, I know a person that focuses about the change in the world, if you want to I can introduce you to him," Undertaker said with a big, creepy smile.

I looked at my friends, we were giving each other the "it definitely is Ciel Phantomhive" look.

"That would be very nice of you," I said. Without a word, Undertaker gave me a box and a map. "Just say that Undertaker has something for him, and wants to tell him something, if that butler won't let you in, say that you are here to talk about the latest case.

"Okay, " I said and got up and left with my friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Poison, Day 1 (Cont)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler in any shape or form, except for my OCs and the plot. All rights belong to Yana Toboso-sensei.

_**Chapter 3: Poison, Day 1 (Cont.)**_

Jeanette knocked on the door of the Phantomhive manor.

"I can't believe that we are actually doing this, this is all your fault Merla," Trix said with an annoyed look. "Well, I like adventures, and you do too," I said. Trix turned away and the Phantomhive door opened.

A tall young man stepped out of the door. "May I ask you why you gentlemen are here?" he asked, eyeing the box in my hands. Although he said the word "gentlemen" even though we are "ladies", but because Undertaker mistaken us for males too, I decided not to argue about it. I smiled sweetly, making myself sparkle. "You must be the infamous Phantomhive butler that I heard, Sebastian Michaelis!" I said. "Thank you sir," Sebastian said and waited for my answer to his question. "We are the apprentices of Mr. Undertaker and he has a gift for Earl Ciel Phantomhive," I lied. Sebastian gave me a smile. "All right then, this way." Sebastian led the way to where Ciel is. I looked around the mansion, not very different from the anime or manga, but looking at these things closely is quite cool.

We arrived at the room and Sebastian knocked on the door. "Come in," Ciel called out.

"Young master, the apprentices of sir Undertaker are here to see you," Sebastian said as he bowed.

"When did Undertaker receive apprentices?" I heard Ciel mutter to himself.

Sebastian stepped out of the way so Ciel can see my face.

I held out the box that is still in my hand. "This is a gift from Mr. Undertaker, please accept it," I said and put my head down as my hands stretched out.

Ciel got out of his chair and took the box out of my hand. He didn't say anything like thank you or anything. _What a brat!__  
_

"Is there something else you need?" Ciel asked in a suspicious tone. "Yes, in fact it is very _important_," I said in a low tone. Ciel's face darkened. "What is it?" he asked. "We lied. We were never Undertaker's apprentices, but that gift was from Undertaker since he told us to give it to you," Trix said. "We are here to discuss about the latest case you're investigating, Undertaker wouldn't tell us but he said that you are the best person to ask," Jeanette said.

"And what would you like to know about the case?" Ciel asked as he sat down in his chair.

"First what the case is about," I said. "Why do you need to know that?" he asked.

Suddenly, I felt something churn in my stomach. "I need to know that because we can probably find a way to go back," I said as my face darkened. "What do you mean by going back?" he asked. "You don't need to know," I said.

"Of course I need to know, this case is extremely important, telling you about this case might endanger both yours and my life," Ciel said. I laughed. I laughed like a maniac. "Do you think I will actually believe that?" I asked. "Your life, endangered? How funny, you have a _"one hell of a butler"_ with you," I said as I walked towards Ciel and put one of my hands on his desk.

"Sir, just who are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Who I am? I'm just a normal human being," I said and danced around the room.

"You know, if you're case is about the death of both humans and magicians and magic users, then we can actually help," Jeanette said as she stepped forward.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of anger. I grabbed Jeanette's shoulders and squeezed it very hard. "You just ruined the fun!~ You don't deserve to even participate in the case!" I said and threw her towards the wall. She hit the wall and it collapsed.

"Hee hee hee," I laughed and danced around happily. Everyone looked at me like I'm crazy, except for Jeanette since she fainted.

Sebastian glared at me and quickly held the wall firm just before it collapsed completely. Jeanette was on the floor

Trix looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Merla! What's wrong? Why are you doing this?" she asked and walked towards me. "Nothing's wrong~! I'm just angry that Jeanette ruined the fun for me~" I said and put my hands on my hips. "I was deciding to play with the Earl a bit more~"

Trix looked terrified and put her hands on my shoulder. I flinched. Suddenly, my brain went blank. I slapped away Trix's hands and looked at Ciel. Trix looked hurt, but I ignored it. "Listen Earl Phantomhive, the matter of life and death is in your hands, we could be a big help for you, but if you don't want it, I will take it back, but we still will participate in the things you do, so don't be surprised if we are always near you.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Ciel asked. "There is one thing we know that can change the world's fate. But it only matters if you want to use it or not," I said. "What is the thing?" Ciel asked. "We don't know for sure, but it probably is true," I said. Ciel was quiet for a moment, but then there was a smile on his face. "All right then, you guys will help me until this case is over." I put a warm smile on my face. "I'm glad you want to save this world, or maybe it is just for _her_."

Ciel closed his eyes. "I will let you guys live here, but in exchange, you will work in the manor." "Fine then, deal," I said. I stretched out my hand to shake his.

We left the room and Sebastian started to get us ready for our jobs.

"First of all, what are your names?" he asked. "I am Mahine Merla Goizeder Cruz, but you can call me Merla, since that is my first middle name as well as my English name," I said. Trix also introduced herself. _I will have to explain and apologize to Ciel, Sebastian, Trix, and especially Jeanette later._

"If you are wondering about your friend and the wall, you can pay by working here, Merla," Sebastian said and he smiled.

My eyes grew weary. "Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Now, let's get to work. What are you good at Merla?" Sebastian asked and his smile disappeared.

"Give me a job that has to do with anything like teaching, Spanish, Portuguese, Iranian, English, Bulgarian, Macedonian, Croatian, Serbian, German, Basque, food, gardening, books, history classes, and animals," I said.

"All right then, I'll leave all these jobs to you," Sebastian said. _Is he trying to kill me? Oh well, it is my fault that I broke the wall_.

Trix quickly told Sebastian what she can do and he gave us our uniform, a _male_ uniform. "Good luck," he said. "Thank you," Trix and I said together and Sebastian showed us around the mansion.

I went to my room, and fell down on my knees. _What's wrong with me? What is this feeling inside my heart? Why does everytime I think about that legend my heart starts burn?_ And suddenly everything went black.

**A/N:** How was it? Was it too quick? Let me know and I'll think about changing it a bit. Enjoy! :D


End file.
